A Change in Plans
by oxostardustoxo
Summary: ChibiUsa finds Usagi’s crystal and takes it to the future with her. What she doesn’t know is that she has created a fracture in the timeline.
1. Crystal Found

Title: A Change in Plans

Summary: Chibi-Usa finds Usagi's crystal and takes it to the future with her. What she doesn't know is that she has created a fracture in the timeline.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Heya ppl. This ma second fic. It takes place when Chibi-Usa has gone back to the past to try to find the crystal to try to free her mother from the crystal encasing. No new characters or anything yet but I'll keep you updated.

Chapter 1

Chibi-Usa dumped all the drawer's contents out and rummaged through them. Unable to find what she was looking for, she sat down on Usagi's bed. She had been searching for awhile and still couldn't find it.

Upon hearing the door open and Usagi's voice, Chibi-Usa quickly ran into her own room and jumped into bed. She jammed her eyes shut and waited for Usagi to either take a bath or go back downstairs.

When she heard the shower turn on, she knew she was safe. Chibi-Usa ran back into her room and started looking around frantically. She'd been here for a month and every moment that she wasn't with her parents was killing her. She rummaged some more when she heard the shower turn off. Getting more frantic, she took one good look at the whole room. The one thing that caught her eye was Usagi's broach. She quickly ran over there and did a little inspection of it. She saw a little clasp and undid it. To her surprise she saw the crystal inside.

Being the quick thinker that she took the broach with her and ran into her room before Usagi could get out of the shower. Jumping onto her bed, Chibi-Usa ran her finger over the smooth surface of the crystal. It glowed a light pink color and then reverted back to its original color. That was all the proof that she needed so she grabbed her Time Key and ran down the steps and was out the door before Ilene (A/N: Usagi's mother) could even open her mouth.

Soon she would be with her mother and father and soon she would be able to live peacefully in the future with her real family and this pretend one. All of these thoughts just made her run faster and before she knew it she was by the lake side.

Chibi-Usa took out her Time Key and mumbled her phrase. Soon a cloud of pink smoke enveloped her and she was gone.

----------------

"The child has taken the crystal with her and has returned to the future."

"Excellent, send some youmas to the park to capture Serenity. She should be very weak without her crystal."

"Yes your highness."

---------------

Usagi was idly flipping through a comic book. It was Friday night and she was looking forward to sleeping in and waking up late the next morning. Then she was going shopping with Molly and then going back to her place to hang.

Usagi was fantasying about her date with Mamoru when her communicator went off.

'Great. Do youmas ever take a break? Even on Friday's?' Usagi thought as she grabbed and communicator and broach.

She quickly jumped off her balcony and hit the ground running.

"Where is it Rei?" Usagi asked when she opened the communicator.

"The park," was her quick reply.

'Again? That's like the third time in this week."

Rei just shrugged and turned off her communicator.

Usagi just sighed and pumped her legs faster.

----------------

Usagi hid behind a tree and saw the battle that was commencing. There were three youma and none of the senshi's attacks seemed to be doing any major damage.

She whispered her transformation phrase and waited for the crystal's power to envelope her.

But it never did.

Usagi felt her palms sweating but reassured herself. She was probably had mumbled some words and so the crystal hadn't understood what it wanted her to do. She tried again but again nothing happened. Usagi felt horror sweep over.

She couldn't transform. She couldn't become Sailor Moon. How was she going beat youmas? How was she going to save people's lives? How was she going to explain all this to Luna?

Trying to figure what was wrong, she opened the broach and to her even greater horror, the crystal wasn't there.

Usagi sunk to the ground and she started to feel the realization really sink in. That was a really bad move.

One of the youmas saw her hair and quickly ran to her side and grabbed her before she even realized the youma was next to her. Then it teleported a few feet away from the senshi.

"Say good-bye to your Princess," the youma said before teleporting away.

But before it did, Usagi managed to throw the broach in a desperate attempt to help them figure out what had happened.

----------------

Well, here's the first chapter. What do you guys think? I have a general idea of where this story is going but if you guys have any suggestions tell me in your reviews.


	2. Back to the Future

Title: A Change in Plans

Summary: Chibi-Usa finds Usagi's crystal and takes it to the future with her. What she doesn't know is that she has created a fracture in the timeline.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Yes, I know, it's been awhile. But we had a ton of tests the week before school let out for Winter Break and then I had all these parties to go to. But now everything is over so here it another chapter.

Chapter 2

Chibi-Usa landed with a thud. She coughed a little and swatted and some of the smoke that still surrounded her. She eagerly opened her eyes and took in the scene that lay before her. But she frowned a little and looked around.

The sky was a gray color, like it was going to rain. There were a few dead trees here and there and the grass was sparse and coarse. Not at all like the thick, luscious grass that used to be there. And Chibi-Usa could not here the call of birds or any other animal for that matter.

'That's very odd,' Chibi-Usa thought as she slowly took some steps forward. 'This doesn't look at all like before. I bet Mama knows what's going on,' Chibi-Usa thought confidently before bounding towards the palace that peaked through some hills.

Rei was pacing around with one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. Ami was just sitting on the ground, watching her, with Usagi's locket clutched in her hand. Makoto and Minako were just standing in shock. Their princess had never been taken from them before. They had always been able to protect her from any youma that had dared to lay eyes on her. But now they had failed and they didn't know what to do. And most importantly, they didn't know how they were going to tell Mamoru.

Ami sighed and got up. It would be useless to stay here and do nothing.

"You guys," Ami said nervously. She had never been one to lead before. "I think we should have a meeting. And we need to have all the senshi there too. And someone needs to get Mamoru. He should be back from his trip," Ami said decidedly. (A/N: In ma fic the Inner Senshi have always known about the Outer Senshi, they just never fight along side each other unless necessary. Pluto isn't with the Outer Senshi now though; she's at the Time Gates.)

"Alright, I'll go get Mamoru," Makoto said with a sigh.

"And I'll get the Outers," Minako offered.

"Alright, then we'll all meet back at my house in ten minutes," Rei said and they all went their separate ways.

---------------

"Mama? Papa?" Chibi-Usa called into the darkness. She could hardly see anything and was getting scared. But she knew the palace the back of her hand. She quickly ran in and out of rooms, calling her parents. After searching most of the palace, Chibi-Usa ran into the Throne Room. She felt her knees becoming weak at the sight that lay before her.

There was someone on her Mama and Papa's thrones and all that she knew about them were that they were NOT her parents.

Chibi-Usa darted behind a pillar and made her way towards the strangers. She stopped a few yards away from them and squinted to make out details about them. The lady sitting in her mother's throne had a hair style like her mother, but her hair wasn't the same golden color as her mother's. It was a dull silver. She couldn't make out the women's face. The prominent feature of the man was that he had a glowing symbol on his forehead, an upside down moon that was glowing a dark black that pierced the darkness around him. His white hair (A/N: I don't mean the kinda white hair old people have, I mean the kind of anime white) was shining against the light that his symbol was giving off.

"Don't be afraid Small Lady," said that women in a sickly sweet voice. "It's just me and Papa."

'Maybe it is Mama and Papa!' Chibi-Usa thought. The women's voice sounded just like her mother's and she couldn't wait another second to be with her mother.

Chibi-Usa ran from behind the pillar and into her mother's lap.

"Oh, Mama! I missed you so much! I even went back and got your crystal for you," Chibi-Usa said as she wept into her mother's dress.

"Give it her Small Lady. I'll make it all better," said her mother as she offered her hand.

Chibi-Usa reached into her pocket and handed it to the her. She clutched it and smirked before picking up her daughter.

'Thank you so much darling," said the women as she came face to face with her daughter.

Chibi-Usa only shrieked when she saw her mother's cold, dark purple eyes.

---------------

The senshi all got quiet when they saw Mamoru walk through the door. They all looked away. None of them had the guts to look him in the eye and tell him what had happened.

"What's going on? Where's Usagi?" Mamoru asked. He looked at them but none of them returned his glance.

"Someone tell me before I have to make you," Mamoru said between his teeth.

Ami cleared her throat. "You might want to have a seat, Mamoru."

He gave her a quizzical look but took her advice.

"You see, there was a youma attack, in the park. And as usual, we called Usagi and while she got there, we weakened the youma as much as she could. So after five minutes we were wondering where she was and then, out of the blue, one of the youma just ran behind a tree and before we could even turn our heads, it was in front of us, holding Usagi as a hostage. Then it just told us to say good-bye and vanished. But before it did, Usagi threw us this," Ami said showing him her broach. "I guess she wanted us to protect the crystal."

Mamoru slowly took the broach and traced the outline of it with his finger. His expression quickly changed to scorn and he threw it across the room.

"It's not there," he said quietly.

"Wh-what?" Ami asked slowly.

"The crystal, it's not in there. Someone must have taken it. Probably before the youma took her or else it would have left Usagi alone after it got the crystal," Mamoru said.

"But who?" Michiru asked.

"Senshi, important news," Pluto said after she teleported into the room. "There's been a rift in the timeline."

---------------

Thought that was a good spot to stop. Well, you guys probably know what happened, but do you know what's going to happen next? Take a guess and tell me in your reviews. I should have the next chapter out within this week. Please review!


End file.
